Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 4-353257 discloses a scooter type vehicle, in which a canister that adsorbs fuel vapors generated in a fuel tank is disposed rearward of a helmet storage box disposed downward of a rider seat and displaced in a vehicle width direction from an upper portion of a rear cushion.